England's Younger Sister
by TouchDownTurnAround
Summary: Ireland split into the Republic of Ireland and North Ireland in 1922. What if a new country was born when that happened. This is the story of how she found love with a seemingly cruel and cold country.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I own the character Northern Ireland and AzamiBlossom owns the character The republic of Ireland. I do not own Hetalia._

_North Ireland is technically a country/province/region of England._

In 1922 the parliament of north Ireland wrote to the king of England and asked to be opted out of the Irish free state. Many were opposed to this idea. Later the Ireland Right Association (IRA) came into play and began to plot against the English. They also supposedly wanted to plot with the Nazis in hope of getting military support, however their plan failed.

_What do you think so far? This is a romance so tell me what character you would like Northern Ireland to end up with! Please review!_


	2. Uncles, Surprises, and Waffles

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Republic of Ireland. I do own North Ireland. _

_North Ireland's name is pronounced keeva._

I quietly move through the empty and ancient mansion, the only noise is the Irish flag charms on my beloved anklet. It was about7 in the morning and England was out getting some groceries so he can 'cook' something. His food tasted like stale couch stuffing, to put it very, very, very nicely. I do not really like England, partially since he won't let me see my siblings, Scotland and Ireland, or even go outside. The last time I felt real grass beneath my feet, or saw the rolling hills of Ireland. I sigh sadly and sit on the hard couch in the parlor. I heard the side door open and someone comes in. It must be Arthur. I walk into the kitchen ready to greet him and I come face to face with my older brother America.

"CAOIMHE?!" Alfred gasps at the sight of me,his younger sister. I stiffen and my muscles coil ready for running. Al steps closer and I immediately sprint through the maze of hallways in order to escape my brother. I finally lose him on the second floor. I continue going up to the fourth where my room is located, isolated from the rest of the house so that I don't bother anyone. A few minutes later I see Arthur standing in my doorway with Alfred peeking over his shoulder.

"I guess that I should have told you that the conference is being held over here this time." Arthur admits shuffling uncomfortably. I was livid. How could he forget to tell me something like that! I glare at Arthur and turn my back to him.

"Dude let me try. I am the hero and you don't know how to deal with stuff like this," Alfred comes into my room and sits on the bed beside my and rubs my back. "Caoimhe, tell me what's wrong." I broke down.

"Well first off not being told that all the countries of the world will be arriving at our house in a few hours. It just adds to the stress," Hot, silent tears roll down my cheeks as I let everything out. "I also miss my siblings so much."

Alfred hugs me tightly as I silently cry against his chest, Arthur just stands at the door amazed that Alfred was able to make me open up so quickly. Arthur had yet to do that.

"Caoimhe, you can come to the country's ball that I am hosting tomorrow night to end the conference." Arthur sighs coming over and stroking my long bronze colored hair I stop crying and turn to Arthur.

"Really?" I question, Arthur quickly nods as the doorbell is rung. I smile and hug Alfred before hearing Arthur come onto the intercom system he hooked up to my room.

"Caoimhe, I need you to cook all the countries some breakfast. Get down here as fast as possible." the intercom cuts off and I sigh, mentally going over the list of ingredients for her famous waffles.

"Lets go!" America shouts before running off in enthusiasm, I quietly follow him for some of the way before taking one of the old butler elevators down to the kitchen. I emerge from the pantry, after exiting the elevator, grabbing the necessary ingredients and the waffle maker, and begin making the batter.

A few hours later I have finished cooking and I enter the conference room's confusion in order to serve the food. I reach the end of the room when I am suddenly tackled from behind, I drop the tray and land on my back.

"What?!" I open my eyes to see my two siblings on top of me, both fighting over who gets to hug me first. I groan and kick them both off of me. My sister Ciara flicked her long curly, brown, hair over her shoulder as my brother runs a finger through his short red hair.

_So what do y'all think? This is a romance but I am leaving the choice of characters up to you all, if you review or private message me telling me your choice and please make it a male character (it cannot be america, canada, england, or scotland)._


	3. Brothers and Sisters

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the Republic of Ireland. I do own North Ireland. _

I look at my brother and sister before hugging both of them at the same time. We release each other and England comes over absolutely livid.

"Caoimhe Mona Ashe..." He begins, I grin mischievously and immediately bolt out of the room and back into the pantry before he can even start yelling, into the old elevator before my sibling realized what was going on, and up into the safety of my room before I hear the pounding of feet and I cast a barrier around my room just in case there are any pipe wielding Russians coming after me. I see all the counties staring at my orange barrier and some like Arthur try to get in but to no avail.

"Go away." I shut the door on every one's face, my attitude coming in to play, from seeing Allistor. Boy was Arthur going to get it. The intercom crackles and I know that Arthur was going to call me.

"Caoimhe, get down here now. I need to introduce you to all the other countries, they won't leave me alone." I snicker and press the reply button ready with my attitude at full blast.

"Make me, you wanker." I challenge laughing in my head at how much fun it is to make Arthur mad. The intercom crackles again and I hear a bunch of laughing and Arthur screaming in the background.

"Sister, come down here and help us torture this bloody Brit, now that you're back to normal." Allistor chuckles, I laugh and hit the reply button, telling him that I will be down soon. I let down the barrier and begin laughing as I skip through the house, my anklet jingling like usual. I walk into the conference room and all it's chaos only to see Arthur standing there Scotland and Ireland are tied up in the corner.

"North Ireland I present you to the world..." Arthur begins, I cut him off and wave at the other countries some of them wave back while others look at me stunned. I remove my hand and let Arthur talk again as I go over to the corner and untie my siblings. England dismisses the group for a break and I am almost immediately surrounded by countries just milling around halfway bored. My siblings are letting me know how they are doing before I feel arms around my waist.

"How could the prudish England keep such a beautiful girl all to himself." France whispers into my ear, I immediately elbow him in the side, turn around kick him between the legs, and punch him in the face.

"That's my baby sister!" Allistor puts his arm around my shoulders and leads me over to the door and into the foyer where a duffel bag is sitting by the main door. Germany plops down in a chair by the door.

"Is that my..." I am cut off by Allistor shoving the bag into my face, I hug him and run up to my room and open the bag. My favorite clothes and some of my favorite punk outfits. I decided to freak Iggy out, so I pull out my black shorts, fishnet stockings, fishnet long-sleeved shirt, and a punk black veiled brides tank top. After I effectively layered, put my tongue stud in, and black dangle earrings, I put on my dark waterproof eyeliner, black combat boots, and walk downstairs. I walk into the conference room at the end of their last meeting. Scotland smiles and becons me over, I walk right in front of Arthur and stick out my tongue, showing him my tongue piercing, and continue walking to my brother, who is currently cracking up at Arthur's reaction.

_I still have almost no clue who she should end up with. I have one vote for germany. Tell me what you think._


	4. Funny Memories and Parks?

_Okie dokie, so I am closing the romance contest because I am not getting enough responses. The final decision is Germany! Thank you all for reading._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or The Republic of Ireland, however I do own North Ireland._

"CAOIHME MONA ASHE! What in the bloody hell are you wearing?!" Arthur practically screams after a few minutes, his guardian instincts finally kick in. Allistor starts laughing again and walks over to Arthur.

"Clothes that I brought her! Doesn't my baby sister look absolutely bada..." He is cut off by Arthur beginning to rant again. I walk away from them and stand between Ludwig and Feliciano (Germany and North Italy), I laugh at how the fight is going and begin thinking about one of the fights they had while they were still living together.

"Vhat iz zo funny?" Ludwig questions, making Italy look at me. I burst out laughing and begin the story.

"So when we all lived together Arthur and Allistor got into a fist fight, after a few hours of punching each other they started to pants one another. They would walk into a room and randomly pull down the other's pants. This went on for a few weeks. They only stopped because I threatened to set off a nail bomb if they did it again." I finish the story and see Allistor getting ready to pants Arthur. I walk over there and slap them both.

"I WILL SET OFF A NAIL BOMB IF YOU TWO DON'T CUT IT OUT!" I yell my brothers shrinking under the glare given my royal blue eyes. The entire conference room is silent, as my brothers look at each other then sigh and mutter apologies.

"Bella! How did you do that?" Italy looks at me wide eyed as I walk away from my brothers. I smile and pat his head as Germany follows us.

"It is none of your concern Feli. I have a way with my brothers." I grin and absentmindedly look out one of the windows, wishing that I could go outside once more. I can feel two sets of eyes on me, watching my every move.

"Caoimhe? Do you want to go outside?" Feli asks, I stare out the window and slowly nod before replying.

"I would but I usually have too many chores or Arthur tells me that I can't." I sigh and turn to the list of chores I have piled up. I feel myself being lifted up by my waist and thrown over Ludwig's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and marched outside.

"Germany! Where are you taking her?" Arthur questions, concerned for my well being. Ludwig turns around and looks at my big brother.

"She'll be safe. We are just taking her to the park." Ludwig grunts before marching off in the direction of one of the many parks in London. Within 5 minutes we arrive at the park and I am gently set down on the soft grass. Italy immediately takes my hand and pulls me around. Ludwig close behind, trying to make Feli calm down a little bit, but to no avail. I find some heather and bind it together with one of my hair ties and quietly start singing Scarborough Fair to myself, remembering the true meaning the song holds.

_Who wants Germany's point of view? Who wants Caoimhe's? Please review or P/M me your response._


	5. Flowers, Rain, and Boxers?

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Republic of Ireland or Hetalia. I do own North Ireland._

_Here is Germany's Point of view!_

I am scoping out the park where Italy and I have taken Caoimhe to, because you can never be too cautious, when I hear an angelic soprano voice singing, what I presume to be an English or Irish folk-song. I turn to where the voice is coming from and see Caoimhe standing with her back to me and a bundle of flowers in her hand. I watch as the wind catches her silky hair and lifts it up right as a beam of sunlight shines on her, making a heavenly glow come around her... I stop there and start scolding myself at how pathetic and love-sick I sound. I mean we had been aquantances back in World War II but that was it because England stopped the rebellion. I try to talk myself through the confusing feelings I am feeling.

"Hello? Ludwig? Is any one in there?" I am pulled out of my thoughts by her voice and hand waving in front of me.

"Vhat iz it fräulein?" I ponder, making the mistake of looking into her royal blue eyes.

"It's raining." She states, pointing up to the sky as it starts pouring, immediately soaking her hair and clothes. She walks past me and over to the slides where Feli is cowering and trying to surrender to the rain.

"Feliciano. It is only water, it won't hurt you." She coaxes Italy out of the slide and pulls him over to where I am standing.

"Lets get out of here guys, before any of us catch our death." Caoimhe takes my hand in hers and pulls me and Italy back to England's now empty house. We get inside and Italy scrambles under the kitchen table, making the beautiful girl beside me laugh melodiously. She pulls my arm and leaads me up to the second floor where she disappears and comes back with clothes my size, she even got me the right size of boxers, and another set of clothes Feli's size. She opens up a door and I see a red bathroom.

"You can change in here, bring your wet clothes down stairs so I can take care of them. Oh and can you also get Italy to change into these. They should fit." she turns and disappears down the hallway.

"Caoimhe. Thank you!" I shout but I am too late, she probably can't hear me now. That girl, no young lady, is so mysterious and intriguing. She is so calm and nice, but can be dangerous and sassy. I love that in a woman.

_Tell me what you think. Do you want more of Germany's point of view or should I just go back to Caoimhe's view._

_Thank you all my lovely readers!_


	6. Clothes, Chandeliers, and Corsets

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Ireland. I own North Ireland._

_I may switch between Ludwig and Caoimhe's view points. By the way this is Caoimhe's view._

"Caoimhe, thank you." Ludwig's voice is muffled by the wooden panel, which normally hid one of the many old butler elevators. I smile to myself and crank myself up to the fifth floor and emerge just a single hallway from my room. I quickly get changed into sweatpants, worn light blue shirt, and neon colored socks. I quickly walk downstairs to give the boys time to change instead of taking the elevator. I arrive in the foyer and see a pile of the boys soaked clothes, I pick them up, open the door to the mud room and throw them into the dryer. I turn it on and leave the room just as the boys get downstairs, in their dry clothes.

"Bella! How did you know my size!?" Feli shouts and hugs me with his usual enthusiasm. I smile and pat the Italian's head lightly.

"Arthur had your measurements laying around from when he did espionage work in WWII. He also had some clothes that were your guys size just in case he captured you or something like that." I admit while trying to pry a clingy Italy from my waist. I suddenly remember that I have chores to do so the house looks presentable for tonight. Ludwig pulls Feli from my waist and I almost immediately zoom to the storage room where the cleaning supplies are kept. I get all the supplies and start to head to the ballroom when I am blocked by Feli and Ludwig.

"Vhat are you doing?" Germany asks me before I sidestep them and continue to the ballroom, vaguely aware of the two boys following me like lost puppies. I enter the dusty old ballroom, set down my supplies, and begin mopping and polishing the floor.

"Bella, you shoulda be getting a ready for the party, nota cleaning." Feli exclaims when he sees me cleaning, making Ludwig nod.

" I will have enough time to get ready after I finish cleaning," I state and finish the floor and hand Feliciano the feather duster, "If you want me to finish faster you can dust, and Ludwig you can mop the stairs." I leave the boys to their work and head up to the chandelier room. I quickly change into shorts, fasten my tool belt around my hips, and a box of light bulbs. Then I go through a trap door and climb down the chain, into the chandelier. I carefully change all the light bulbs and dust off the crystals. I look down and see Ludwig glaring at me. I wave and then go back up the chain and into the chandelier room in order to change. I come down to a sparkling ball room and a fuming Germany.

"Ok. We are all done here." I turn on my heel and leave Ludwig to deal with Feli. An hour and a half later I was going through my large walk in closet looking for the perfect dress. My eyes almost immediately fall on my royal blue ball gown and matching sparkly clunky heels. I smile and grab my corset then throw on my dress and shoes. I then walk downstairs to light the candles and arrange the flowers. Ludwig comes down in a tux dragging Feli behind him.

"BELLA! You look so pretty! VE~" Feli comes over and hugs me tightly. I already had a hard time breathing in my corset before an Italian man decided to hug me with a death grip.

"Feli... can't breath." I gasp making the boy jump away and look at me curiously. He pokes my side and feels the thick steel wires.

"Bella. Why are you wearing a nasty corset?" The boy looks at me with now dark eyes, I blush and shrug, trying to avoid the question. I turn away and start to walk to the ball room.

"Caoihme. Vhy are you vearing a corset?" Ludwig quickly catches up to me and steps infront of me. I sigh and hang my head letting curls fall over my shoulder.

"Because it looks better like this, and it's easier to fit into things using this." I sigh and try to go around Germany however he blocks me again. He opens his mouth about to say something until the Bad Friends Trio comes in.

"Bruder, vhy are you talking to zuch a pretty lady?" Gilbert, the former country of Prussia asks his younger brother. Oh boy this is not my day is it?

_CHAPTER FIVE IS FINALLY DONE! So I just looked at how many people have read my story and I am shocked! 272 wonderful people! I am honestly not sure what should happen at the ball. I am leaving it up to you readers to give me ideas, and I don't mean just two people review I mean like 4 or five! Thank you all for reading! You are all lovely! See you tomorrow! Or later tonight..._

_March 24th_

_Come on guys! Only one review out of like 6 visitors! Is it really that bad?_


	7. Bad Friends Trio, France, and Dancing

_So I have gotten some reviews from you guys and I need to clarify something. This story is set in present day (2013). And in this story England lives in almost a castle so the house is HUGE!_

"Bruder Vhat are you doing Vith zuch a hot chick? She should be hanging out vith ze awesome me!" The arrogant albino smirks making me tense up, my muscles coiling just in case I need to get out of there quickly.

"Non! She should be talking to me! Ohonhonhonhonhonhon!" The familiar voice of Francis cackles, nudging Gilbert with his elbow.

"No! In a deep passionate talk with me, that is ended by a kiss fulled with the passion of my country!" The passionate Spaniard Antonio fantasizes and winks at me. I roll my eyes and walk past Ludwig in order to check on the catering people.

"Sorry boys but I have work to do." My heels clack on the stone flooring of the hallway leading to the ballroom. I push the doors open and see our faithful caterers waiting for my orders. I give them the commands and fifteen minutes later everything is perfect for the now arriving countries and their subbordinates.

"Caoimhe, you have done a wonderful job like usual!" Arthur beams proudly after a few nations come up and complement him. I smile and nod.

"It's no problem Arthur. I am happy to do this." I beam right before he is pulled away by uncle Alfred I am once again left alone until a very hyper Feliciano drags over Ludwig.

"Caoimhe! This is an awesome party!" Feli bounces and Ludwig nods. I smile and nod back before Feli pulls me onto the dance floor and I look to Ludwig for help. He comes over and taps Italy's shoulder and takes over the dance. Our feet move perfectly in sync, never missing a beat. A while later, I honnestly don't know how long, the musicians decided to take a 30 minute break. I stroll to the empty balcony and lean against the railing, looking up into the bright stars. I am out there for maybe five minutes before trouble comes my way.

"Why are you out here all by your self?" Francis whispers in my ear while wrapping his arms around me.

" It is none of your concern, now please let me go." I growl, trying to pry France's arms off of my waist. However he tightens his grip, since I am smaller than all the other countries I do not stand a chance against such a large and strong nation.

"Now now, don't be that way my dear little Caoimhe." Francis coos into my ear, I sigh and begin to struggle again. I really wish that Ludwig would come in and help me. I keep up my struggle against the flirtatious Frenchman.

"Francis. Let. Go. Of. Me. Now." I state pushing even harder on his arms.

"Non." Francis sighs, I finally stomp on his foot just as Ludwig comes onto the balcony. The frenchman hops off leaving me and Ludwig alone. My heart beats like a drum against my ribcage as he gets closer and closer...

_CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!_

_You all know the drill. Review, follow, favor._


	8. Annoyances, Arthur, and Allistor

_You know the drill. I do not own any characters except Caoimhe_

_I owe this chapter to Deadly-Angel 1420 who is a faithful reviewer and actually got me out of a bad case of writers block!_

I am left alone with Ludwig, but I am sort of confused because of the whole incident with France. Usually Alfred, Allistor, and Arthur would burst in and beat up Francis, however it didn't happen. It's out of character and bothering me.

"Um... Caoimhe? Is something bothering you?" Ludwig looks at me concerned, I smile and shrug.

"It's nothing." The balcony door is ripped open by Gilbert door-kicking like usual. I mentally face palm and start ranting in my head. 'Can't any of them get the message?! I don't like them! UGH! I wish that they would leave me alone!' I mentally scream frustrated at the relentless Bad Friends Trio.

"You zhould be hanging out vith me and not vest. I am the awesomer one!" Gilbert boasts and puts his arm around my shoulder making my body instantly tense up. I groan and push his heavy arm off. I move to a different part of the balcony away from the brother's glaring contest.

"Princesa." Antonia whispers in my ear, annoyed and on the verge of going to my room I sigh and turn around to look at the passionate spanish man.

"What?" I half snap at the man, making him look at me with shocked eyes for a moment. He drops on one knee, pulling out a rose and looking me.

"Will you let me be your prince charming?" Lust comes into the tan man's green eyes. I roll mine and brush past him. I just want to get to my room so that I can escape from all these romantic nations and get out of my high heels and dress. England and Afred burst in and begin to chew out the Bad Friends Trio. I have had enough of this. I snap my fingers and teleport out of ballroom and into my room, instantly activating the 'do not disturb' barrier, as Arthur calls it, glad to be out of the crowd. I have just changed into my pjs when I hear banging on the barrier. I decide to ignore it and put my headphones on in order to drown out the loud noises. I am reading my shakespeare in peace when the barrier is broken to show a panicing Arthur and Alfred, smirking Allistor, and a concerned Germany. I groan and shut the thick book.

"Go away." I state look at them, ready to put up a stronger barrier and reaching my had to where my broad sword is hidden.

"There is mi Princesa!" The Bad Touch Trio comes in, I clench my jaw and pull the long sword out of the scabbord.

"I said to go away." I sternly tell them, standing up and holding my sword. Arthur looks at me with wide eyes. He comes forward slowly and looks at me.

"Put down the sword." He coaxes, I smile evily remembering my wild days when I was a famous warrior maiden. I raise the sword to Arthur's throat and cock a hip.

"Now why would I do that brother dearest." I innocently say as allistor steps forward and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Training. Now. Bring your chain mail." I grab my heavy black canvas dress and the chain male before following my older brother, glad to be training again. England and the other countries just kinda looks at us in the lit training area set up in the back yard. Allistor and I take our places and begin our warm up fighting. We forcefully strike each other's swords with all our might, taking out the pent up anger and stress we both have. I win the fight by disarming Allistor and catching his sword, making me twice as deadly as before. We instantly go to the endurance training, archery, and lastly my favorite, all weapons and magic.

_I will be posting the fight as soon as possible. I am a perfectionist about those types of things because of doing theatre for a long time. Please review, follow, and favor me! I really appreciate it._


	9. Magic, Sharp Things, and Falling?

_So here is the fight scene! Please tell me what you think I really appreciate it and it really motivates me to keep writing!_

I smile as my brother and I flipped two of the walls around to reveal all 400 weapons, 200 his, 200 are mine. I grin and pick up my broad sword and he picks up a spear. We step towards each other and assume our stances then attack each other. Allistor may reach but I quickly chop down the spear and make him run to his wall and grab his broad sword. We clash swords for a few minutes before he disarms me and takes my sword. I fun over to my wall and grab my mace and begin to relentlessly attack my ginger brother, taking out most of my anger at The Bad Friends Trio. We continue this until I am left with my faithful old battle ax and Allistor with his large mace. Instead of battling with weapons we begin using our magic, Allistor and I are more skilled with magic than the rest of our sibling because we have a lot of relics on our lands and we had both started magic training at an extremely young age. I catch a glimpse of the countries and they were all stunned, even Arthur. I guess that he has never seen our training before. I block Allistor's green fire and shoot my blue flames back at him then form an energy ball and send it right behind my fire. Allistor manages to dodge my fire but is hit full force by my energy ball. We continue shooting our magic back and forth for probably 30 minutes. By the end of our magic duel we were wiped, it surprisingly takes a lot of energy to battle using magic, and it isn't as simple as it looks. Allistor and I dash and get our loyal weapons and begin battling again. The Nordics had apparently joined the group of nations that are still standing on the viewing balcony above the training area. They all look shocked as I expertly swing the heavy ax, winding the chain of Allistor's mace around it, then pulling back, viciously ripping the weapon out of my brothers hands and holding one edge of the ax against his throat.

"I win." I state and lowering the ax, taking the mace off and beginning to pick up the weapons which are strewn everywhere. The group of countries come down from the balcony, just looking at me and Allistor clean up, still in shock at how I can seem so innocent and defenseless one moment however when you put a weapon in my hand or get me really angry how dangerous I really am. I am burning up in the heavy canvas dress and the equally heavy chain mail, most people think that this stuff is light. They really don't know anything about it. We finish and walk to the group of countries.

"Oi, did you guys enjoy it?" Allistor laughs at their faces, most nod slightly, looking at me with wide eyes before looking at Allistor and Arthur then back to me.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SWEET LITTLE CAOIMHE?!" England starts throwing a hissy fit and panicing, ranting about how Scotland is a bad influence on me and how it is dangerous to handle weapons like that and blah blah blah. I tune them out and turn my attention to the Nords which have stepped forward.

"You are truly amazing, who knew that a girl your size could handle all those weapons with such precision and expertise that you have." Denmark complements me and the rest nod.

"Thank you all. I was once a warrior maiden in the ancient times, I was actually the city of Castlereagh before the parliament separated us from Ireland." I smile, remembering all the battles and happy times you had before the 1920's. Every one except your brothers are staring at you still in shock. I groan as my knees give out, I had used too much energy this time. I really need to work on my endurance again so I can last longer. Norway catches me and lays me gently on the floor.

"Sorry about that guys, I need to work on my endurance and magic levels." I sigh looking up at the star filled sky. Alfred comes over and pats my head, expertly avoiding my curl.

"Nah, dudette we understand." My crazy brother beams as Ludwig comes over and picks me up princess style. I smile and hop out of his arms.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Allistor probably wants to train some more tomorrow." The countries jaws drop at how fast my energy replenishes itself.

_Finally done! I really didn't want to drag out the fight or make it too boring for you guys. Oh by the way Caoimhe is only 5' 3" and about 125 pounds so she is pretty small compared to the other countries. Thank you all for reading and please review. Again it really helps me with knowing what to do next and it helps me get rid of my school induced writers block!_


	10. Irish girls, Apologies, and Hearts?

_OK so since I did not get any reviews I decided on what to do next with a little help from a friend. Here is Ludwig's point of view after the fight. I know that people are reading my chapters (I watch the traffic like a hawk)! Enjoy! (BTW sorry if Germany is ooc)_

Caoimhe. The small, innocent, seemingly defenseless, but beautiful and elegant young lady I though I knew has just given me the shock of my life. She could fight, and by fight I mean FIGHT. I watch her expertly handle all of her weapons while dancing around her older and very powerful brother. What surprised me even more was her use of magic. I knew that Arthur used magic quite often but he had to use circles to use it, Caoimhe and Allistor use it without any restrictions like that! The biggest shock was when she defeated Allistor, which let me tell you is harder than it looks. We all walk down to the main part of the training area just in time to see the beautiful Caoimhe and her ginger brother cleaning up all of the weapons strewn around. Arthur and Allistor begin fighting while the Nordics complement her on her battle ax wielding skills. Caoimhe smiles then collapses, I dash over just as Lukas catches her and sets her on the ground. Caoimhe smiles weakly before explaining that she over-did it on the magic part. It makes sense. I have read a few things on magic and to use the attack spells she did it would take an enormous amount of energy, add to that hand to hand combat, and a heavy canvas dress with chain mail over it. She gets up a few moments later, completely fine and full of energy. I realize that I had picked her up but she had jumped out of my arms. Dang this girl is amazing. She walks through the crowd, after telling her brother something, most of the countries, are still looking at her in shock. I laugh softly to myself and follow the small girl. I still have to apologize for my brother and his friend's actions from earlier.

"Caoimhe." I put my hand on her small shoulder to stop her from going inside just yet. She turns around and looks into my eyes with her brilliantly dazzling royal blue ones.

"What is it Ludwig?" My name rolls off her tongue in a sweet angelical voice... Wait. Did I really just say that? I look down at her again after reining in my thoughts.

" I just wanted to apologize for my brother and his friend's behavior from earlier. It was not appropriate." I sigh, and scratch the back of my neck nervously. Caoimhe puts a small hand on my arm and grins her heart stoppingly brilliant smile.

"It's OK. It's not your fault and you shouldn't have to apologies to me for your brother." She tells me with a hint of laughter in her voice. I smile back and we continue into the castle of a house. Literally it is a castle. I look over and watch the small Irish girl walking at my side. It's truly amazing who can steal your heart in just a day.

_So it was really annoying to try and figure out the German accent so I've just quit trying. Please don't get mad. Just say it with the accent out loud or in your head._


	11. Apologies

_Hello my lovely readers! So I got a suggestion last one from Deadly-Angel 1420. Here is a chapter with * drum roll *...France's view of Caoimhe after the fight! I hope you all enjoy!_

I watch in awe and shock as I see the small and seemingly defenseless girl me, Prussia, and Spain had been teasing earlier handle all these dangerous weapons with ease. She even beat her older brother, which is pretty amazing if you ask me. My eyes widen at the realization that she could probably beat all three of us with one hand tied behind her back. Toni and Gil look at me we all just stare at each other, mentally thinking about what to do.

"Ve should probably apologize to her."

"Si, we were cruel to her." Toni and Gil decide and I nod. Ludwig and Caoimhe walk by us and we really got a glimpse of how heavy her dress and chain mail is by the sound that the heavy steel and canvas made. We wait for them to pass us and we quietly follow them into the ballroom. We are stopped by Germany apologizing to Caoimhe for us and we are stunned by her response. She told him not to apologize, Ludwig wasn't the one to do all that stuff so he shouldn't be apologizing. For once love is the last thing on my mind. I cannot believe how forgiving this girl is. All three of us are frozen well after Ludwig and Caoimhe leave the room.

This girl is full of surprises.


	12. Points and Pipes

_Hello! Sorry that I havent updated in a while. I've had drivers ed after school and homework all week. This is Russia and England's view on the battle (this will be the last and most important view on the battle I will do). A line of * things will signify the pov change and I will tell whos pov it is. Please review!_

England

I watch the fight from the balcony and go back to when America had the revolution against me. I can feel my heart breaking as I remember the small girl waiting with Allistor outside of the parliament for a verdict, grow up to be a young lady who can take care of herself. She honnestly could have gone back to Allistor if she really wanted to. I wonder why she stays, I put so many limits on her that she is miserable on the inside. I need to let her go and be her own person, to take care of herself, to be able to be independent. Something I should have done with America all those years ago, then maybe things would be different. My mind is racing with all these thoughts and the memories about me and America. The fight ends with Caoimhe as the winner. Everyone is completely stunned, including myself. Allistor is very strong and Caoimhe is so small and seemingly weak compared to him. I guess that training with allistor since you were able to walk could do that to a person. I walk down to the training area and let all my frustrations out on my older brother in the form of yelling about Caoimhe handling sharp objects. Completely oblivious to when she leaves with Germany.

Russia

The small girl fights well... better than me. The girl would make a good addition, better than the three trembling Baltic States who are my current subordinates. The only thing standing in my way is Scotland, England, and almost all the other countries, including my sister Belarus. However she is easily taken care of.


	13. Isles, Boats, and Phonecalls

The day after the fight I decide to leave for Hy-Brasil, the mysterious island off of the coast of Ireland that only I can find. I stumbled upon it when I was running away from Allistor while he was really really really drunk one time. That's when I gained my magic abilities. Every once in a while I like to go and visit the calm and peaceful island get-away. I hurry and pack a small duffel bag of my old more traditional dresses and hurry downstairs, completely forgetting that the countries are still here, and leaving a note telling Arthur that I will be gone for a few days. I go out to the garage and grab some supplies, just in case, and hop on my motor cycle. I easily reach the harbor and see my faithful viking style boat. I am just about to reach the ocean when I hear people screaming my name. I look behind me and see Germany, Italy, England, Scotland, America, France and Russia, standing there, most yelling my name frantically. My eyes widen and I create a wind to make my boat exit the harbor faster. This is my chance to actually relax and get away from all chores and duties, not worrying about taking care of my brothers and just have some me time. I hear my phone go and off , I pick it up and hear Allistor.

"Are you taking your vacation?" He calmly asks, probably remembering all the times I went to the island when I was living with him, I hear Arthur and Alfred yelling about plans in the back ground.

"Yes. Please do not send anyone after me. I need this time to myself. Please hand the phone to Arthur or put it on speaker." I hear Allistor place the phone down and turn on the speaker phone abilities before yelling at them to shut up and listen.

"Caoimhe what is going on?!" Arthur yells, obviously worried.

" I am going on a vacation. I am sick of always taking care of you and being babied. I'll be back in a week. Please don't come after me. I can guarantee that you will not find me, Allistor has already tried hundreds of times. I have to go now, my cell phone will be off for the week." I sigh and hang up the phone, simultaneously turning it off. I turn back to my sailing and relaxing, enjoying the smell of the sea and finally getting some peace and quiet.

A few hours later I arrive on my beloved isle. I am totally at peace now. I laugh and grab the duffel bag before pulling my boat ashore and beaching it. I waste no moment and find myself running through the thick forest, feeling free like a child. I finally reach the mountains where I had built my small and cozy vacation house. All my worries are far behind me.

England's POV

I hear the phone click and line go dead. I stand there stunned. Who knew that Caoimhe would do something like this. It's just so foreign to me, however Allistor is not even freaking out a little bit. Alfred is panicking because he has a hidden, until now, soft spot for our dear younger sister. Allistor comes over and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Arthur you really shouldn't be worrying so much about Caoimhe. She is strong and she know the way to wherever she is going. She goes there when the stress gets too much and she needs some Caoimhe time away from us." My brother soothes us and Germany steps up.

"Are we really just going to wait for her to return to us or is there anything we can do?" Allistor starts laughing of all things and claps Ludwig on the back.

" No clue where she is and there is absolutely nothing we can do to find her. Did you not hear her? I have tried to find her hundreds of times and I have never once succeeded." We all sweat drop. Allistor is an experienced sailor. If he cannot find her no one can. I guess that all we can do is wait here and pray that she comes back.


	14. Russia, England, and Germany soap opera!

Russia

The girl just up and disappeared. We have literally tried everything and we cannot find one trace of her. England has decided to become a drunk mess, America and Canada re worrying their heads off, Germany is very very concerned, Italy is actually depressed for once, however Scotland Wales,and Ireland aren't even a little bit concerned. It is extremely surprising. I would have thought Ciara and Scotland to be freaking out. Oh well I have to work on my plan to capture North Ireland without her siblings, especially Ireland, knowing. I think that I will take her when everyone is sleeping... Then she will become one.

England

I cannot believe it. My little Caoimhe has gone like all the others, Maybe if I didn't baby her so much, maybe if I didn't work her so hard. Allistor says that she does this periodically but I personally cannot believe it. She's always been so good around me, but these past few days I have seen the Caoimhe I thought died out with the IRA. America and Canada re frantically trying everything to find her, she's secretly their favorite. We all try to spoil her but it hardly ever works. I take another swig of rum, trying to drink my problems away when I remember how close Caoimhe and Ciara are. I mean they are basically the same country.

"Allistor, we need to find Ciara." I stumble over to where my older brother is trying to calm down Alfred and Matthew.

"Why would we want to do that, you know how she is." Allistor grunts as Alfred and Matthew cling onto him.

"She may know where Caoimhe is!" I loudly shout, unknowingly alerting all of the other countries to our plan. We all rush out to the garden, after Allistor grabbed some Rich Guinness Cake, where we saw Ciara walking earlier, a few minutes later we spot her and scramble over to where she is walking.

"Oi, Ciara. Do you know where Caoimhe is?" Allistor confidently asks his younger sister. Ciara keeps walking down the path.

"Maybe I do, then again maybe I don't." She says letting her smart-alec side out, we follow her around curves.

"Will you tell us?" I ask, Ciara pauses for a moment before beginning to walk again.

"What do you have for me, Allistor." We all sweat drop and he holds up the box of cake.

"Guinness cake. One of your favorites." Ciara nods at our brother and begins eating some of the cake.

"Are you gonna tell us?" Ludwig asks, obviously worried about Caoimhe, who he has taken quite a liking to.

"Nope." She replies and disappears, effectively ending the conversation. Probably knowing that we will bother her until she tells us. Why does she have to be so stubborn. Caoimhe and her are way too alike. We all sulk back to the castle, going back to all the worrying and planing we were doing before.

Germany

Caoimhe left. Without telling me. I know that its only for a week but I miss her, it seems like all the light is gone from my life. I guess that I have really fallen hard for her. She is so strong but dainty and femminine at the same time. She has effected all of us who really know her. America and Canada are acting more like pansies than Italy, England is drinking his problems away, France is wearing down one spot of carpet because of his pacing, Italy is seriously depressed, but the weird thing is that Scotland, Wales, and Ireland really couldn't care less that she's missing. Apparently she used to do this all the time back when the IRA was around. I hope that she is ok.


	15. Sisterly bonding time, Depressed Italy?

_Hey guys sorry that it has been so long. I had drivers ed and a play at my school then my parents took away my computer. Here is a update I think you all will like._

I pull my boat ashore and make sure that it will not be pulled away by the high tide before beginning to walk through lush forest covering the mystical isle. I know that Ciara will show up in a few hours, once England calms down a bit, she always shows up because this is our girl time. We built a small, open air house on one of the hills of the isle. I reach the small house and make sure that it is still intact and safe to live in. After the routine check I begin cleaning the house. Unlike England Ciara and I, along with Allistor and Darryn (Wales) can actually clean and cook really well. Within an hour the house is spotless and the door swings open to a happy looking Ciara.

"I see you have already cleaned up. Shall we get started on dinner?" Ciara asks in a loud voice and I smile, happy to see her like she used to be before England came along.

"Yes! I'm starving, England tried to cook today and it was horrible! How can he cook that bad when the rest of us can cook perfectly?" I rant as we go into the kitchen and begin making stew and bread, the house is filled with heavenly scents as it finishes cooking and we finish unpacking, then eat our traditional food.

"Hey Ciara! Do you want to go swimming?" I excitedly bounce in my seat, hoping she would say yes.

"Umm... Yeah! We usually don't get to because Arthur is all like 'oh swimming isn't something that two young ladies such as yourselves should do. It shows too much skin.'" We laugh knowing that it is true and completely ironic. I mean come on Arthur was a bloody pirate! He has no right to tell us what ladies should do (plus he isn't a girl even though he sometimes acts like one). Ciara and I rush to our room and pull out our modest (compared to most) swim suits and dress in them before making our way to our favorite waterfall and river. Ciara is wearing a dark green and gold tankini while I am wearing a red and green plaid dress like one piece.

"Did they try to bribe you after I left?" I during a quick break and Ciara nods and smiles like she used to.

"Of course, with Rich Guiness Cake! Those idiots just don't understand that Irish sisters are just to stubborn and loyal to each other." Ciara giggles, making me laugh at the memories of Allistor trying to bribe Ciara when I would hide from him and Arthur. Ciara brings out the best in me, her hospitality, somewhat girly-ness, and bright and sassy spirit put me back to the times when I wasn't stuck at Arthur's and could freely go from house to house whenever I felt like it. She's honnestly the only one in our family who really knows me inside and out, mostly because she's the only other girl and when it comes to my melt-downs and girl problems our brothers are absolutely useless. We finish swimming and begin to put the magical relics back into their places with our magic. Ciara and I are going to have soo much fun!

Germany

It has only a few hours since Caoimhe and Ciara have been gone and the house is in total chaos. England is passed out on the table from drinking so much, France is pacing sooo much that one spot of the carpet is worn down, Italy is seriously depressed, Romano is hyper and not cussing, America and Canada are trying everything to get her back, Russia is drinking less than usual, and I am worried. For all I know she could be alone on top of a cold mountain starving to death or her ship could have sunk and we would never find her body! My imagination runs wild at all the possibilites. I begin walking and thinking about why she would have left. I look up a few minutes later and find my self standing in front of the wooden door leading into her room. I turn the brass handle and let the door swing open to reveal a room that matches Caoimhe's personality. Chocolate brown with gold swirls designs on the walls, chocolate brown shag carpet, gold bed spread, you get the idea. I see a book shelf full of scrap books.


	16. Confessions of a German man

I pick up one of the scrap books and take a look inside. It is filled with pictures of Caoimhe, Ciara, and their brothers in the early 1920's. Caoimhe looks so happy with her family all together just hanging out. I pause at the page of Caoimhe and Alfred in a band and swing dancing before World War II started. The next scrap book is of Caoimhe and Ciara during WWII, the Irish sisters were not directly involved in the war but they were still armed to the teeth and deadly. I go through every one of the scrap books and begin to understand why Caoimhe left and why her relationship with her brothers, England especially, is so complicated and tense.

You see Caoimhe has her own house and would occasionally visit her brothers until WWII when England thought it was best if Caoimhe stayed with him until the war was over. That's when it started to go sour. (I found this out when I was looking through one of her notebooks about the time.) England kept a close eye on her and closed her off from me when she snuck out to go to Germany and when he found out her plans to try and overthrow England. After that she went home with Ciara and Caoimhe began plotting her revolt against England 30 years before They actually started. After the revolts were taken care of England once again isolated Caoimhe from her brothers and sister by keeping her locked up so she couldn't plot against him. If I was in her situation I would hate England too. She probably could have broken out but England would find her and keep her under a tighter watch.

I put back all her stuff and sit down at her desk, deep in thought about what I had discovered. I do not think that any of her brothers, except for maybe Scotland, understands why she and Ciara ran off together earlier. She needs some time to cool off and spend time with Ciara in order to relax and return back to how she used to be. "I want to be able to make her smile like she used to, to make her happy." I quietly tell myself , making a promise.

"Aye. She needs someone like that," Allistor pats me on the shoulder, catching me off guard and making me jump. I turn around and look at the older nation, "I can tell by the way she looks at you that she really likes you and, even though she doesn't want to admit it, she hopes that you are the one to bring her happiness."

"She likes me?" I gasp to myself as Allistor leaves me to my thoughts. I honestly cannot believe that she would like me, but is it really all that difficult to believe and do I like her too? I think I do. She is beautiful and delicate but at the same time dangerous and wise in the areas of warfare and tactics. She is perfect in every way. I really do like her, but how do you tell someone that? I would normally ask Antonio or Francis but they are both too worried about her to help me. I guess that I will have to find my own way. I do have a week to find a good way.


	17. Hearts, Daggers, Drunk England?

_Hey guys I thought that I would update this story again because I keep on forgetting to ." anyway I hope you all like it._

Caoimhe

It has been a fun filled week on the island of Hy-Brasil with Ciara. I wish I could have stayed longer but I sort of want to go home and see what damage all the boys have done to my house. It is probably 2 or 3 in the morning and I am packing up my ship and saying goodbye to Ciara, who is staying another week. I wave goodbye and push off into the water, beginning the long journey home. I am just about to pull into the harbor when suddenly I see Germany's figure by my spot. My heat flutters like a bird

Germany

It is 5 in the morning, when I usually wake up in order to train, however today I do not feel like training but rather going down to the docks to wait for Caoimhe to get back. I finally figured out how to confess to her. Scotland got a beautiful dagger that has a heart shaped ruby at the hilt. I am going to give it to her and tell her that I really like her. I get dressed for the day and make my way down to the docks and wait by her spot patiently. I am standing there for probably five minutes when I see her ship pull in. Caoimhe jumps out of the boat and calmly ties it up while I reach inside and take out her duffel bag.

"Ludwig why are you here?" Caoimhe slowly turns to me, her hip length dark bronze curls and long tradtional dress swirling around her. I blush and rub the back of my neck.

"Well I have something to tell you," I draw the dagger out of my pocket and hand it to her, "you see, I uh really like you Caoimhe." I see her eyes brighten and she immediately hugs me.

"I really like you too Ludwig... and thank you for the dagger." She whispers into my ear before letting me go and blushing.

"It's no problem... we should probably go." I reply and put my hand on the small of her back, politely escorting her to the car Scotland let me borrow in order to pick Caoimhe up. It's a short pleasant drive back to England's house. It wasn't so pleasant wen we got back to the house.

Caoimhe

After a very pleasant drive back to my brother's house things turned for the worse. The moment I stepped out of the car a very drunk Arthur comes over carrying a open spell book. This is a very bad thing, even if he is horrible at everything magic related, he can cast a life changing spell on me and accidentally cast it wrong so it doesn't work like it's supposed to.

"Arthur what are you doing?" I question, absolutely terrified of what my idiot brother might do with almost no none except me and Germany to stop him from doing whatever it is he has planned.

"I'm going to put a spell on you so that you cannot run away like all the others!" My brother laughs, pulling a hood over his head and beginning incantations.

"Germany go inside and wake Allistor as fast as you can I'll try to hold him off!" I command Ludwig who goes running inside to wake my brother. Arthur's spell is getting more powerful as I use my magic to get the spell book away from him and fire blue flames at my idiot drunk brother.

"Caoimhe give that back right now!" Arthur basically screams at me, running to grab it from my hands. I levitate, making Arthur mad, and go inside to find Allistor only in boxers waiting for me to lure in Arthur so we can contain him in a bubble (basically).

"Ready for it Caoimhe?" Allistor laughs and we begin casting the strong spell as the countries who are still here sleepily come down, curious about what all the commotion is all about.

"Of course I am Allistor!" I grin as Arthur finally realizes what is going on and begins fighting the spell. The other countries look on in surprise as we finally restrain Arthur and let him sober up and realize that I could have left long ago but I stayed.

"Caoimhe, are you alright?" Ludwig questions, obviously concerned, and I nod as the others come to their senses and tackle me in happiness.


	18. Russia, Walks, and Gazebos

Russia's POV

The girl came back and had to put England in a magical shell because he was too drunk and violent to handle. Tonight I will initiate my plan to kidnap Caoimhe in the middle of the night and take her back to my house where we will become one. Just in case any one tries to stop me I will keep Mr Pipe by my side so I can kill that person. _(Cue KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL)_

Caoimhe's POV

After I was tackled all the countries, except Arthur who is still sobering up, put me under constant supervision. It was ok at first but after a few hours it got really annoying, like extremely annoying. The only time I got away from most of the nations was when Allistor and I had an intense training session that left us both out of breath and energy so we just laid on the ground for a while. It wasn't until 8 in the evening when I got some alone time with Germany.

"Hey Caoimhe do you you want to go for a walk with me?" Ludwig bashfully asks me once the other nations let Ludwig have his turn watching me.

"Of course," I smile before continuing, " but can we make it kinda short? I'm still exhaused from training with Allistor earlier." I finish and sigh a bit, making Ludwig chuckle quietly. He puts a large hand on the small of my back and gently leads me to the door.

"Ja. Ja. I bet you are tired so we will make it quick." We go outside and begin walking in the gardens and find ourselves in the tall maze. I lead Ludwig to the middle of the maze where there is a small fountain and stone gazebo. Ludwig takes my hand and stops me as I am about to lead him back to the house.

"Yes?"


	19. The Baltics are getaway drivers? WHAT?

Caoimhe's POV

"Yes?" I turn around and look at the tall German man standing behind me. He looks down and blushes lightly in the fading light.

"Will you be my girl friend, Caoimhe?" Ludwig asks me, making my heart stop for a moment. Is this really happening? Is he really asking me to be his girlfriend? I ask myself before I just blurt out my reply.

I would love to Ludwig," my brain starts working again and I carefully put in, " but let's not tell Arthur just yet. He may go drunk magically mad again." The last part makes Ludwig laugh a hearty deep laugh.

"Ja, ja. We definitely would not like that to happen... again." Ludwig takes my hand again and I lead him out of the labyrinth of bushes and back to the house. I pause before opening the door because I have a feeling in my gut that I have no business going back into that house at this time. It kinda feels like I'm back in the IRA with all this running away and gut feelings I've been having lately. Oh well I'm tired so I open the door and take off my shoes in the hall way.

"Ludwig I'm really tired so I'll just go to bed. Goodnight." I smile, gently kissing his cheek before going up the stairs to my fifth floor room. Once I get up to my room I dive under the covers and fall asleep before you could do anything.

I kinda wish that I had followed my gut instinct and stay somewhere else.

Russia's POV

One hour after North Ireland went to sleep I slip into her room and put some sleeping medicine into her bloodstream, just to make sure she does not wake up soon, and tie her up. I then take her out to my waiting car and place her in the back seat in the middle of Latvia and Estonia, Lithuania will be riding up in the front with me. We make it to my private jet in no time but the problem is that most of the countries have woken up and followed us. We have to leave now if I want to get the girl back to the Motherland before the countries can react. We board the jet and are in the air as the other countries arrive at the air- field in a panic. I laugh at how idiotic they look at this time.

Four more hours and we will be home free... Until she wakes up and with her magic and fighting skills will probably cause chaos until I let her go. I sigh finally realizing what I got myself into then my mind turns to what Caoimhe's sister Ciara would do when she finds out that I, of all her friends, has kidnapped her dear little sister. I am in trouble. I should have thought this out better and not kidnapped Caoimhe or even thought about it.

Ludwig's POV

Russia that _ _(insert curse word of choice when you see these)_ just kidnapped my sweet Caoimhe!? My anger is simmering and I am about to explode at anything or one that dare disturb me. No one messes with my girlfriend, especially when I'm around! I hit my hand on the kitchen counter in anger. Why did he have to take her and why now?


	20. Scary Temper tantrum

Russia's POV

We have just arrived at my house when Caoimhe starts to wake up. I gave her enough that she shouldn't wake up for 4-6 more hours! The Baltics begin panicking and rushing around in order to get the 'special' room ready for her. She must be very strong or have been put under anesthesia a lot in order for her to wake up this quick with the amount we put her under. I was just about to put her in the room when her eyes fly open and she jumps out of my arms.

"Where the bloody 'ell am I Russia?!" She screams at me, obviously angry and dangerous.

"My house. You are going to become one with me." I smile my scary smile and she walks up to me.

"I will do no such thing Ivan." She growls despite how scary people say I look, she is not afraid.

Caoimhe's POV

So Russia thinks he can kidnap me. He has no idea what he's getting himself into. Russia and Ciara are friends and he thinks her temper is scary. Ha! I grew up with Allistor my temper can get even worse than hers because my magic can get out of control.

"You will become one with me!" Ivan demands and I begin laughing manically. I quietly begin a summoning spell in order to bring my friends here in order to escape and beat Russia.

Ciara's POV

"Belarus please help us. My sister may take your place in Ivan's heart." I coo, causing Belarus to freak out at the realization that Caoimhe could fall in love with Ivan and Ivan fall in love with Caoimhe.

"Fine I will help you but only because your sister may take Ivan away from me." She sighs and takes all of us countries over to Ivan's house where we can hear Caoimhe and Ivan yelling. Caoimhe is really angry, by the sound of it, and is about ready to blow her top which can be extremely dangerous considering how powerful she is. The ground around us glows as Caoimhe casts a summoning spell so that we can come in and kick Russia's sorry arse. We appear in the hall just in time to see Caoimhe lose her temper and control completely. Her eyes begin to glow a royal blue and an invisible wind begins to pick up as her magic levels spike and go out of control. There is a flash of bright light and a large clap of thunder. I know at that point she is very angry, not just angry wrathful, and that if I didn't get her under control she would kill Russia in an instant. I begin walking into the whirlwind, towards Caoimhe, past a stunned Russia, and the three trembling Baltics who are trembling even more than usual.

"Shhhhh Caoimhe I'm here." I gently pull my dear younger sister into my arms and begin comforting her in our native language. As soon as she hears my voice she beings calming down, making her magic slowly come back under control. Eventually she is stable and sleeping soundly in her new boyfriend's loving arms. Russia is appoligising to me for causing such a ruckus, I then have the pleasure of threatening the tall Russian before we all leave Russia's house and go to the airport where the plane is waiting to take us back to Arthur's house.

_I just want to thank all my lovely readers who have been with me all the way from the Prologue to this chapter. Sad to say I have to put a close to this story but I do have some exciting news. My friend AzamiBlossom (Who graciously gave me permission to use Ciara in this story) and I are starting a joined story of Caoimhe and Ciara's adventures with Romano and Germany! Please read it once we publish it! Thank you all again!_


	21. Mash and Bangers!

Caoimhe's POV

I woke up in the middle of the long plane ride in Ludwig's loving arms. I look over at Ciara and see her in a conversation with the one and only Lovino Vargas. I smile to myself, remembering how she told me about her crush on him when we were on Hy-Brasil. It's adorable how they like each other but cannot see it. Anyways the plane ride is very boring and long so I occupy myself with annoying Alfred.

~Time-skip provided by Gilbird!~

Once at home the other countries go to bed and I go into the kitchen to make some mash and bangers (mashed potatos and sausage) for breakfast. I am just about done cooking when I feel strong arms go around my waist. I turn my head and see Ludwig standing behind me with a smile on his face.

"Ludwig what are you doing? I thought you were in bed." I giggle as he puts the bangers on my plate of mash. Then buries his face into my shoulder.

" I was worried. After what happened earlier I won't ever let you out of my sight again." He mumbles into my shoulder. I pat his slicked back hair and smile.

"You'll have to let me out of your sight sometime but don't worry I probably won't get kidnapped again," I smile and laugh softly "are you hungry Luddy?" I ask using a random nickname I made up.

"Ja." Ludwig starts blushing at the nickname I gave him. I simply grin and kiss his bright red cheek. Then make him some bangers and mash.

When I was little and still living with Allistor I would dream that a handsome prince would come and sweep me off my feet. After I started living with Arthur that dream died, but now it's back and this time I have a prince that has swept me off my feet. He is German. He is serious at times. And his name is Ludwig Beilshmidt. This was our love story. I am happy to announce that Lovino finally realized his feelings for Ciara and asked her out. Thank you all for reading.

_Hello my lovely readers! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I honnestly had no idea how to end this but it all worked out. Thank you to all who have reviewed and supported me through this fanfiction. Thank you to AzamiBlossom for letting me use Ciara._


End file.
